


Fallin’

by KhunA430



Category: haikyuu
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, cheeky kuroo, cheesy af, too fluffy that it’ll make your teeth rot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhunA430/pseuds/KhunA430
Summary: Yachi is nervous . Yachi is scared. But Yachi was no klutz. That was, until that day, of all freaking days.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Yachi Hitoka, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96
Collections: Oneshots about cute lil floofy Yachi





	Fallin’

Yachi is nervous . Yachi is scared. But Yachi was no klutz. That was, until that day, of all freaking days.

It was the third day of training in Saitama, and most of the players were in the cafeteria, stuffing their faces after a long and hard day of training. The small blonde was doing her best providing her team members with the necessary things they needed.

Towel? Got it.

Glass of water? Got it.

A second serving of rice? Got it.

Sad to say, from running around, trying to get everything right, she didn’t notice the small puddle on the floor.

Her arms were placed forward, hands ready as she closed her eyes, bracing herself but the pain never came. Instead, she felt her face collide with a pretty hard something, but it wasn’t as painful as hitting the cold hard ground. 

She opened her eyes, blushing madly when she noticed that she landed on a person’s chest, and not just any person, Nekoma’s cheeky captain. Her eyes widened as she gasped softly, staring up at the male who was smirking down at her, one arm wrapped around her much smaller frame.

“I think you just...”

She blinked rapidly, unable to move from her position as she felt eyes on them. Her face was redder than ever, even redder than a tomato.

“...fell for me.”

By now Yachi was hidden safely behind Shimizu, while the rest of the Karasuno team scowled at the tall and handsome male, who was busy staring at the small and very embarrassed girl.

Yachi is now embarrassed. Yachi is now shy. In the end, she was no klutz for it wasn’t her fault.

Kuroo on the other hand, suddenly made it a point to keep an eye on her in case she suddenly falls again. Which, thankfully for him, was a usual occurrence ever since.


End file.
